The present invention relates generally to a tool having an oscillating cutting blade and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an oscillating cut-out tool used for removing windshields from a vehicle.
Heretofore, there have been various types of stripping devices and wallpaper removing tools disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,232 to Toth, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,924 to Russell. These tools employ an oscillating motion to a cutting blade. Also, a shearing machine using an oscillating blade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,556 to Gleich. None of the above mentioned tools disclose the unique structure of the subject cut-out tool and its advantages for removing windshields from a vehicle.
In the removal of a windshield from a vehicle, a cutting knife and hammer are used which cause breakage and chipping of the glass windshield. The broken glass often falls into the interior of the vehicle. An alternate way of removing the windshield is the use of piano-type wire which is guided around the circumference of the windshield with one workman holding onto one end of the wire outside the vehicle, while another workman holding the other end of the wire guides the wire from the interior of the vehicle. The above methods of removing the windshield are time-consuming, often cause the windshield to break or chip and present a risk of safety to the workman. The subject invention solves the above described problems in removing a windshield from a vehicle.